Broken and betryals
by Skymuse
Summary: Percy was betrayed by everyone he knew. Tortured by the person he loved most, will he be the same? Or will be be broken beyond repair... Sorry Pertimis
1. Chapter 1 Betryal

CHAPTER 1 betrayal and torture

Sup, author note sorry if it's really bad ,but hey its my first. It's a story similar to Blackjacks broken and angel stories but Im not copying the story just the plot okay AND PLEASE don't say I'm copy-writing I'm sorry if it's too similar its just that this plot is so good its stuck in my head so yeah. Hope you enjoy! And check out Blackjackxx's stories their AWESOME!

* * *

Percy P.O.V

Flashback

_It was a really peaceful day until, for some reason people started to ignore me and give me glares._

_ Hey Grover! I said._

_He turn around and just sneered at me and called me a MURDERER_

_ Whats wrong? I ask clearly worried_

_Whats wrong! Your wrong! You let people die in the war and killed jupiter. he nearly yelled_

_ Wait what you , Grover! I yelled but he's already gone.._

_ That was weird why did he call me a murderer?. Then I realized I didn't protect them did I? I let them die, I let a whole bunch of camper die. but when did I killed Jupiter?...  
_

_He's right I am a murderer... I was walking to my cabin when people started to throw rocks at me then Katie gardener ran up to chiron and said I burned the flowers at the Demeter cabin. I ask chiron what happened? None of your business MURDERER. yelled chiron even the new campers were picking on me ever since Andrew came even Poseidon Disown me. The next day Andrew came with 4 ares and Hephaestus kids they pined me against a tree and started to make a scar that says MURDERER on my arm at first I felt pain I wanted to move but didn't wanted to hurt them I guess my fateful flaw is loyalty.. People started to throw rocks at me where ever I go then some people even threw daggers at me. wow I was having a bad day.  
_

_ But that is not gonna stop me from proposing to Annabeth even after all that happens I still love her at least I have a hope right...  
_

_ I ran down to the beach to find her KISSING My half-cousin Andrew.(Son of Zeus ) They keep talking about how they love each other . Oh I love you Andrew your way better than Percy, hes a Murderer. I hid behind a bush( Yeah I know its ease-dropping but I cant help it okay?) Yeah so why don't you crush his soul then? ask Andrew. Oh I will said annabeth in a dark voice then they went back to kissing each-other. I started to cry and threw away the engagement ring then I ran into Poseidon he told me to give him riptide. confused I gave it to him the nI saw he gave it to Andrew that just sent a pain through my heart. HE talked about how Andrew achives more than me and was the best swordsman ever. Especially when he said Andrew was his favorite that sent a throbbing pain through my heart and I didn't think it would stop. I ran into a cave that I didn't know was here .. huh weird I thought. I keep crying thinking why..why...why would they do this to me.. Until annabeth came in._

_Why are you here? Really worried I asked Cant you tell I'm here to get you? She said_

_Why?Clearly worried about whats happening. Oh You'll know said Annabeth while smiling darkly. The next thing I knew it I lost consciousness..._

_(end of flashback)_

I woke up in a stone cell the walls were dripping with a weird liquid. I looked around I saw knives and axes and all kinds of weponds even ninja stars..._that weird I thought._ I was chained to the was and my chest was bare.(I know its weird but I can help but be enbarress) My hand was really squeezed because of the chains.

Wait! Why I'm I here? I thought. last time I remember _annabeth came_ in... I started to get really scared and worried until kronos came in...

* * *

(Annabeth P.O.V)_Didn't see that coming huh!? LOL  
_

_Yes Finally I got peruses geez cant believe it took that long to get to torture him. YES! I pretended to love him I hated the gods just as much ad luke did but I was very sad he died though. I did this just to torture him finally me , kronos , and oceanes can torture him.  
_

_After I knocked him out I brought him to tarturuas. I put him around the wall and put chains on him. Oh this is gonna be good. Ooo.. Looks like he's waking up I better call kronos.._

* * *

Athena P.O.V

We were having a meeting to honor Andrew. _he is way better than Percy. He deserve my daughter instead of Perseus!__  
_

We were discussing what to give Andrew.

until a black vortex opened and step out a man dressed is a black robe darker than Hades with planets on it, while they seem to be moving. _Wait no.. it cant be can he no.. it cant be chaos.._ The thought was so crazy I pushed it aside. WHO are you! and how dare you to interrupt OUR MEETING!? Zeus Boomed

I am Chaos, creator of the universe he simply replied

Immediately everyone got on their nee and bowed.

Why are you here? Poseidon Asked the question on everyone's minds

I'm here to tell you an urgent news. he said

What is it? I asked clearly worried

Percy is _Gone..._ He said looking down... a long silence until a familiar demigod yelled.

Why would we care?! huh he's just a murderer! yelled Andrew all the gods and demigods agreed and cheered

Oh you have no rights to say that! next time you say something bad about Percues I wont hesitate to kill you. Chaos snarled

That immediately Shut them right up.

Oh I guess you didn't know the truth huh. He said

Well Ill show you. Then he put out he's hand and black orbs came zooming at us...

* * *

_DUN DUN DUNNED! LOL OH yeah author note don't worry I'll make the next one even longer okay and also forgot to say CLIFF-HANGER!_

And I'll post a chapter every two days at least or about 2 times a week okay?! okay good. Hoped you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2 found

**I'm SOOOO SORRY! I had no internet for a few weeks! but I had my phone at least. So I couldn't use the computer. sorry.**

** I OWN NOTHING OF the Percy Jackson series even though I want TO! Its own by Rick Rodan! I'm making a new story soon!**

**Check out blackjackxx stories!**

* * *

Zeus p.o.v! Never thought of that did ya? _past_

The black portal opened and stepped out a man with black hair darker than Hades and a galaxy robe with the galaxy dark as space with the actual milky way.

Who dares INTERUPS OUR MEETING! I boomed with fury.

I am chaos, creator of the universe the figured replied. not a moment later we were on our nees...

* * *

Nobody p.o.v

The black orbs hit the gods straight at the head. When they finally returned to earth( cause they were in the state of mind so ya.) Poseidon was grief stuck and was sobbing what have I done over and over again. Hestia was crying cause Percy was like a son to her. A pain of guilt went through everyone. EVERYONE was actually crying.(_even Dionysus)_ Camp Jupiter was/is furious that was when they stop visiting cause they were beyond mad at Camp-halfblood . _They had search parties around the world even the under world except Tartarus... _Everyone began to lose hope... after 5 years they wanted to stop but couldn't cause it might enrage the sea god...

(_at camp)_

_ It was very quite since Percy disappeared..._

_ Poseidon never had children after Percy beside Andrew which was banned from camp. Poseidon was still so solemn..._

* * *

(Council_ meeting ) Athena P.O.V_

I saw the campers red eyes and puffed.. probably from crying. _well today is Percy's birthday..._

_I can never be so wrong.. my daughter was a traitor and we literately broke Percy and now he's nowhere to be seen.. _I thought

It was an average day. Everyone was arguing like every other Meeting.. SILENCE! I yelled. The noise died down. Is there ANY news about Perseus?! My father pleaded

Poseidon wasn't here cause the grief was too great for him and we feared he's fading...

Hades was paling like he heard something terrifying(_and Hades is never scared)_ then he disappeared. This shock the whole throne room when he left. _Not a moment later _Hades burst-ed through the doors carrying something limp and bloody at first I literately thought it was road kill...

* * *

Artemis, P.O.V

Hades had a scared face on(_and that says a lot because Hades is never scared even at war)_ when he burst-ed threw..

He putted the limp body down when I saw who it was I already had tears in my eye. Everyone gasped and crying cause _It was Perseus... Lying bloody on the floor with wounds so many it look like he got chucked at 20 hell-hound and furys with nothing on him and his chest was bare.. _

Call Poseidon! my father yelled.

Apollo! I yelled when he just stand-ed there but as I said that it brought him out of shock and worked on Percy.

A moment later Poseidon flashed in with a face full of worried

When he saw his son on the middle of the throne room he rushed there with me and Thalia.

Poseidon was sobbing hard at the sight of his son.. _sure he wanted to see his son but not like this.. me neither._

Dionysus check his memories.. said Zeus

He putted a hand on Perseus forehead then cried out while scooting to the corner of the throne room muttering apoligiz to Perseus..(_What was so bad that he was afraid of?)_

Show us. Zeus said. Dionysus hold out a shaky hand then we were engulf in a bright light...

* * *

**Well that that Ill be posting this long of a chapter 2 times a week and I swear by The Styx river**

**Ill do the torture scene next chapter so don't worry! Still Im so sorry for the late chapter! Oh yeah At some weeks Ill only do one chapter okay? cause Im working on my new story The forgotten god.. so Hope you like it!**


End file.
